¿Cómo decirte que te quiero?
by Manzana Higurashi Brief
Summary: (One-shot) Una canción saliendo de su boca lo dejó prendado, una risa que conmovió a los pájaros alucinado, una diminuta sonrisa para él y supo que se había enamorado. ¿ Existía el amor a primera vista? No estaba seguro pero podía jurar que la quería demasiado.


¿Cómo decirte que te quiero?

Era una cálida mañana de primavera.

Un hombre de pelo negro, piel aceitunada y amables ojos grises acababa de ingresar a la panadería de su familia junto con una alegre niña de siete años, calcadita a él en apariencia, silbando en armonía con su padre moviendo sus dos largas trenzas al viento.

-Peeta- llamó un hombre de cabello rubio ceniciento y profundos ojos azules, iguales a los de su hijo, que ahora lo miraban con atención –Katniss está en el negocio, ¿me acompañas a atenderla?- las mejillas del pequeño se sonrosaron tiernamente al saber la presencia de la niña. Dejo de uslear la masa y abrazó a su padre, nervioso.

Cuando el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que separaba el negocio con la amasandería Peeta dudó debido a su timidez, pero el deseo de ver a la niña de hermosos ojos grises le dio valor.

-¿Qué te gustaría como regalo de cumpleaños princesa?- preguntó el minero a su hija. Katniss se lo pensó un instante y luego sus pupilas se clavaron en unas galletas cubiertas de chocolate, pero antes de responderle a su padre se fijó en el papel algo amarillento que indicaba el precio de estas. Ella a su corta edad sabía que no podía permitirse malgastar dinero y en la Veta escaseaba y desgraciadamente en estos momentos, ese era el lugar de su procedencia.

-Cuatro galletas de chispitas estarían bien papi- respondió ella con dulce voz cantarina, permitiéndose mirar la delicia que realmente quería una vez más, la mirada fue interceptada por Peeta quien escucho la conversación de un principio.

-Que sean cinco entonces- pidió el vendedor de ardillas. Katniss suspiro y se encontró con la mirada de un par de profundos ojos azules, ella se atrevió a sonreírle y él, luego de unos momentos en los que su corazón volvió a ponerse en marcha, le devolvió el gesto.

-Hijo envuelve cinco galletas por favor y dáselas a la niña, creo que me llama tu madre- dijo el panadero mientras le guiñaba el ojo al niño.

Ágilmente Peeta cumplió la orden de su padre y echó una golosina extra para su adorada cantante.

Los Everdeen abandonaron la panadería luego de pagar y despedirse del chico. En cuanto la puerta se cerró y vio sus siluetas alejarse, el niño rubio como el sol subió corriendo las escaleras que daban para su casa, observándolos por la ventana hasta perderlos de vista por el camino que daba a la comunidad minera.

Peeta soñó aquella noche con los desilusionados ojos de Katniss y si hoy era su cumpleaños ¿Por qué no regalarle las galletas? Había grabado esa fecha en su memoria y, seguramente, como ayer era dia Domingo y no se trabajaba en las minas el señor Everdeen decidió comprarle el regalo a su hija.

Se levantó más temprano que de costumbre –incluso antes que sus padres- y bajó silenciosamente a la panadería, rezando para que su madre no apareciera y dando las gracias porque ella no contaba la mercancía, ya que además de diez galletas bañadas en chocolate saco dos bollitos de queso, uno para él y otro para Prim, la hermana menor de la niña que le quitaba el sueño.

Volvió a su cuarto y escondió las provisiones, metiéndose nuevamente en la cama sin meter ningún ruido, intentando mantener la respiración acompasada por si a alguien se le ocurria venir a su habitación, algo que pocas veces pasaba.

Se levantó cuando sintió ruido en la estancia de abajo y se encontró a su madre, sonriendo y metiendo pan al horno.

-Buenos días cielo, ¿dormiste bien?- inquirió la mujer cariñosa.

-Si mami, gracias- respondió el chico con una sonrisa de desbordante dulzura. La señora Mellark le sirvió una pequeña taza de leche a su hijo, acompañada con pan de anís añejo.

Peeta literalmente tragó su desayuno, corrió a vestirse, echó los regalos en su mochila, junto a su libreta y lápiz, se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la mano con su padre hasta la escuela, escuchando embobado el canto de un Sinsajo porque su voz le había gustado.

-Creo que cierta niña anda silbando por ahí- molestó alegre su padre, el pequeño panadero se sintió culpable y le contó su plan pero el señor Mellark tenía otra cosa en mente.

-Sabes Peet, sé que Katniss lleva a la pradera a su hermanita después de la escuela, quizás sería mejor darle los regalos ahí y decirle lo que tengas que decir, así no te ven otras personas- padre e hijo llegaron a la escuela y se abrazaron en gesto de despedida –tomate tu tiempo, yo le diré a tu madre que fuiste a jugar con tus amigos. Suerte campeón-

El niño de ojos azules estudió en todas las clases el comportamiento y los gestos de Katniss pero ahora otra pregunta atormentaba su cabeza, ¿Cómo decirle que la quiero?

En el recreo le contó a Delly Cartwright, su mejor amiga, lo que planeaba hacer con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia la niña.

-¡Ay pero que lindo es el amor!- suspiro una soñadora niña rubia tomándose las manos, mientras las mejillas de Peeta se sonrojaban -¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-

-Después de clases-

-¡Qué bien!- exclamo -Entonces iré a comprar el pan en la tarde junto a papá, ¡ahí me contarás como te fue!- el niño sonrió algo más confiado por las palabras de aliento de Delly.

* * *

Observó a Katniss embelesado porque ella le cantaba algo a Prim para divertirla. Se acercó dos pasos y miró a su alrededor, dos más y su estómago le dolió, uno más y su determinación se esfumó, él no podía, tenía miedo de la reacción de la niña ¿y si se reía de él? ¿Si se alejaba corriendo?

-Hola Peeta- lo saludó dirigiendo sus ojos grises a los suyos, dejó de respirar. ¡Katniss Everdeen, la chica de la cual llevaba dos años enamorado sabía su nombre! El miedo se evaporó y una alegría descomunal se apoderó de su corazón.

Le dedicó una gran sonrisa, la especialidad del chico. –Hola Katniss- otra sonrisa similar en los labios de ella le dio coraje a nuestro Romeo, se acercó hasta que quedó frente a los ojos grises y con cuidado descolgó la mochila de sus hombros sacando posteriormente los obsequios que había traído.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kat- susurro depositando el paquete en sus manos, mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana y le entregaba el bollo, poniéndose a comer el propio.

La mayor estaba anonadada, era la primera vez que alguien fuera de su familia le daba un regalo, además ¡eran las galletas de chocolate que ella quería! Aquellas a las que había renunciado por su valor y este chico se las había traído como si nada.

Sin pensarlo más se abalanzó sobre él y le rodeo el cuello con sus delgados brazos, Peeta parecía un tomatito porque sabía que el momento había llegado.

-Katniss- susurró.

-¿Si?- las palabras no querían salir, pero debía decirlo, dudaba que en algún futuro hubiera una oportunidad tan perfecta para revelar sus sentimientos como esta que estaba viviendo.

-Te quiero- dicho esto escondió la cara en el pelo de la niña, quien tenía una sonrisa kilométrica.

-Yo también te quiero Peeta- dicho esto besó una de las mejillas del chico, sonrojándolas más todavía.

-¡Besooo!- canturreó Prim aplaudiendo mientras sus acompañantes reían mirándose a los ojos, prometiéndose con la mirada que nunca iban a dejar al otro.

* * *

_**Hola! Muchas gracias por pasar a leer. Me quedó tierno *O* siempre imaginé como hubiese sido si Peeta se declarara antes y bueno esto salió muchas gracias por leer :)**_

_**Por favor dejen reviews para saber su opinión! Besos, Manzana.**_


End file.
